A New Baby
by kisshuismylife
Summary: The Cyniclons are back, and Kisshu's living with Ichigo- and Ichigo's mom is pregnant! There's a new baby on the way! Read and see how this turns out. :)


**A New Baby**

Ichigo walked to the living room of her house. Her parents said they had something to tell her, and it was making her nervous. She entered the living room, and saw her parents sitting on the sofa. "So what did you want to tell me?" Ichigo asked.

Sakura smiled. "We wanted to tell you that you're going to have a little brother or sister soon!" she said happily. Then she looked at Shintaro and said, "But we're still not having eight more, got it?"

Ichigo giggled as Shintaro sighed. "Mom, that's great," she said. "When will the baby be born?"

"Sometime in June," Sakura said. "I didn't realize I was pregnant this time, but the doctors say I'm five months now."

"Are you going to find out whether it'll be a boy or girl?" Ichigo asked.

"No, we want a surprise," Shintaro said. "But I still want ten kids….."

"Dad, Mom will be exhausted if she has too many kids," Ichigo said. "I doubt YOU could handle ten kids, by the way."

"Mmph," Shintaro said. "Don't you have work or something?"

"Nice try, the Café closed down after the Cyniclons left," Ichigo said gleefully. "But I can't wait to tell Moe and Miwa!"

Suddenly they heard Ichigo's cell phone ringing from upstairs, and Ichigo went to get it. Surprisingly, the caller ID said 'Ryou'. "Hi Ryou, what's up?" Ichigo asked.

"_Come to the Café, we've got a surprise for you," _Ryou said- then hung up.

Ichigo went downstairs and said, "Apparently there's a surprise at the Café for me; I'll be back later."

"K, have fun," Sakura said.

Ichigo smiled, grabbed her purse, and left. She practically skipped to the Café, and when she reached it, knocked on the doors. "Come in!" she heard from inside.

Ichigo went in, and smiled happily when she saw that Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto were standing there. "Hi guys!" she said happily.

She was a bit surprised when Kisshu teleported, but then heard him reappear behind her. "I know you're behind me, Kish," she said, giggling as she turned.

Kisshu looked startled, and asked, "I have a nickname?"

"Yup," Ichigo said happily.

"You're certainly in a good mood," Ryou commented from behind her.

"I've got news too!" Ichigo said happily.

"What is it?" Kisshu asked.

"My mom's having a baby in June!" Ichigo said happily. "I get a new brother or sister!"

"That's great, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said.

"So did you three come back for good, or just a visit?" Ichigo asked.

"For good," Pai said. "The attention we got for saving the planet was WAY too much, even though you girls are practically worshipped as well. So we obtained permission to live on Earth. Ryou and Keiichiro are giving me their spare room, and Taruto is living with Pudding, but Kisshu needs a place."

"Let's talk with my parents, Kish," Ichigo said. "We have a spare room now, but four months might be enough to convince my parents that us sharing a room isn't a bad thing."

Kisshu brightened, and asked, "Can we go now?"

"Take these," Pai said, handing Kisshu a bottle filled with small white pills. Noticing Ichigo's puzzled look, he said, "Those will change Kisshu's ears to human ears. And Ryou is taking care of human clothing for us, so tell your parents they don't have to buy human clothing."

"Alright, thanks," Ichigo said. "Come on Kish, let's go."

Kisshu smiled and teleported to her room. "Jeez, you can't just teleport to the front door?" Ichigo asked teasingly.

"I like your room better," Kisshu said, as they heard footsteps on the stairs. Sakura and Shintaro both came in, and Sakura asked, "Kisshu, you're back?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "We were getting creeped out by the hero worship on our planet, so we came back to Earth to live."

"Are you and Ichigo together now?" Shintaro asked.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, who smiled and said, "Yep!"

"Kisshu, you can have our guest room till May, and then you can move to Ichigo's room," Sakura said. "If we feel you're responsible enough, I'm fine with you sleeping together, but otherwise we'll put in a second bed, k?"

"K, thanks," Kisshu said. "I appreciate this."

Sakura smiled. "It's fine," she said.

"Pai says Ryou is getting human clothes for Kisshu and his brothers, so we apparently don't have to worry about that," Ichigo said.

"That's good, since we'll be buying baby stuff soon," Shintaro said. "I suppose we have to sign you up for school, right Kisshu?"

"If you don't mind," Kisshu said. "Pai gave me some pills to change my ears. Can Ichigo be in all my classes? I've never been to a human school."

"Yes, I'll go work that out," Sakura said. "Oh, and you can call us Sakura and Shintaro."

"Thanks, Sakura," Kisshu said.

"Welcome," Sakura said. "I'll go sign you up for school, k?"

"K," Kisshu said.

"Kish, do you want to meet my friends?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," Kisshu said. "They know?"

"Yup, they're half-Cyniclon," Ichigo said.

Kisshu's jaw dropped, and Ichigo giggled, then concentrated briefly and said, "They'll be here soon."

Sure enough, Moe and Miwa teleported in, and Miwa said, "Hi guys, how's it going?"

"Great!" Ichigo said. "Mom's going to have a baby, and Kish is back! Things couldn't be better."

"That's great!" Miwa said. She looked at Kisshu, and said, "Hi, I'm Miwa, and this is my sister, Moe."

"Nice to meet you," Kisshu said.

"You too," Moe said. "Ichigo missed you."

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, and asked, "Didn't you have the treehugger?"

"No, he moved to England for school, so we decided to break up," Ichigo said. "I think it was for the best; I was starting to think about you non-stop, so I guess the relationship wasn't meant to be."

Kisshu was speechless. Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa giggled. "I realized I was in love with you when I saw how much you cared about me during the final battle," Ichigo said. "Before I thought you were just toying with me, because that's what you treated me like; a toy."

"Ichigo spent the first six months after you left having nightmares about you dying," Moe commented.

"Did you have to tell him that?" Ichigo asked.

Before Moe could respond, Kisshu pulled Ichigo into his arms, hugging her tightly as he said, "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

"For what?" Ichigo asked, hugging him back.

"For not coming back sooner, and for treating you like a toy," Kisshu said.

"I forgive you," Ichigo said softly. "I'm sorry for hurting you so much."

"I'm just glad you love me now," Kisshu said.

"We'll leave you alone," Miwa said as Kisshu and Ichigo broke off the hug.

"Thanks, it was nice to meet you," Kisshu said.

"You too," Moe said, and she and Miwa teleported out.

_**About four months later: **_It was almost time for Sakura's baby to be born; her stomach was really big now. Kisshu and Ichigo had helped turn the guest room into a baby's room, and Kisshu was sleeping with Ichigo now.

Just one day before the baby's due date, Sakura's water broke. Shintaro immediately called the hospital, and an ambulance came. "I'll call in a while," Shintaro said as he helped get Sakura into the ambulance.

"K," Ichigo said, and the ambulance sped off. Ichigo looked at Kisshu, and said, "I hope this baby is stronger than I was."

"Well, she or he's only a day early, as opposed to a month," Kisshu said. "I hope it'll be okay."

Ichigo nodded, and they settled down to wait.

Five hours later, the phone rang, and Ichigo ran to get it. As soon as she picked up, she heard Shintaro say, _"Have Kisshu teleport you here."_

"We'll be right there," Ichigo said. Shintaro hung up, and Ichigo ran to find Kisshu. "Kish, Dad wants you to teleport me there," she said.

"K," Kisshu said. He put on boots and Ichigo put on shoes, and then Kisshu teleported to Shintaro.

He was waiting outside a door, and Ichigo immediately asked, "Dad, is something wrong?"

"Nope," Shintaro said. "You've got a little brother!"

"Yay!" Ichigo and Kisshu said together.

"What's his name?" Kisshu asked.

"His name is Ichiro," Shintaro said happily.

"That sounds kind of like 'Ichigo'," Kisshu commented.

"Yep, we liked it," Shintaro said. "Would you like to go see him?"

"Can we?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, I already told the midwife that you'd be coming," Shintaro said. "Come on in." He led the way into the room, and they saw Sakura sitting up, holding Ichiro. "Hi kids," she said happily. "Come on over and meet your new brother."

Kisshu and Ichigo came over, and Ichigo said, "He's so cute!"

"It looks like he's going to have red hair too," Kisshu said. "He's got red fuzz."

Sakura giggled. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked.

"Can I?" Kisshu asked.

Sakura nodded, and Kisshu gently took Ichiro out of her arms, cradling him gently. Ichigo came over, and Ichiro opened his eyes. "Hi Ichiro," Ichigo said. Ichiro looked from her to Kisshu, and smiled cutely.

"Aww… that's such a cute smile," Kisshu said.

"Can I hold him?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," Sakura said. Kisshu handed Ichiro over, and Ichigo gently cradled him in her arms. "I think having a little brother without fangs will be nice," Kisshu said happily. "Taruto had a habit of chomping people's arms with his new fangs."

Ichigo giggled, and to their surprise, Ichiro giggled too. "Aww…." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, can I have him back now?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, sorry," Ichigo said. She gently handed Ichiro to Sakura, and she took him. Shintaro came over and said, "Kids, I'm staying here, but you should probably get home."

"K," Kisshu said. "Bye Sakura, see you soon."

"Yep," Sakura said happily.

"Bye Mom," Ichigo said as Kisshu took her hand.

"Bye sweetie," Sakura said. Kisshu smiled and teleported Ichigo home.

**I thought it would be interesting to do this, but unfortunately it will not be continued, because I can't think of anything else, so I hope you all enjoy it and review! **


End file.
